The Beast Beneath The Falling Leaves
by Shini Kurogane
Summary: "A flap of butterfly wings in Vacuo can cause a hurricane in Mistral, and no branch of a tree is identical to another branch of the same tree." In a Remnant that is almost the same as the one we know, yet also not, Ozpin made a decision years ago that changed the fate of Remnant and the people living in it, though no one knew about it at the time. But our story, begins years later.
1. Prologue

_So, if you came here from my DxD fic, you will know that this's a side project that somehow is born during the writing of PDE. Compared to PDE, this fic is so heavily AU that you might be confused on the plot, especially with the characters appearing in this prologue, so I will say that this chapter takes place a few days before Ruby and others get into Beacon, but the canon divergence happened years before canon. Anyway, that's all I have to say now. Happy Reading._

 _P.S. I own nothing except the plot and OCs. And try to guess who the our MC's mom is before the second line break.  
_

* * *

The Beast Beneath The Falling Leaves

Prologue

I lied on my back on the plains of grass outside of my home. Soft breeze ran along the plains as the sun shined brightly on the clear sky above. Sighing to myself, I closed my eyes as my breath relaxed and quietened. As I started to slip into sleep's embrace though, a stern voice sounded out and snapped me out of my sleep.

"Get up, Speir. Pick up your weapons. We will continue your training."

"Ugh, but, Mom...," I whined.

"Speir...," Mom's tone turned ominous at the end, which meant I should comply with her wish, now.

"Alright, alright! Geez, Mom, relax. There's no news on Grimm's infestation near here, right?" I tried to placate my mother.

"Just grab your weapons and come to the training field," Mom ordered.

"Wait, we're using real weapons?" I asked.

"Just do it, Speir..."

"Alright, alright," I lifted my hands up as a sign that I would do as ordered.

To be honest, the training field that Mom mentioned before was just a field of grass that had been trimmed down. Both Mom and I lived alone, in the middle of nowhere, just the two of us. Our house, if you could say it that, was made using wooden logs from the trees that had been cut down from the forest near here.

Walking into the house, I quickly went up to my rooms and grabbed my gears. It's very rare that Mom and I would spare using our real weapons and not the wooden one, but even then I made sure to always wear my armor. Always treat every battle like a life-death situation, Mom always said. One of the very few of Mom's sayings that Dad actually approved. Heh, I wonder what he would say if he could see us now, hiding here like a bunch of scared cats. I was sure he would say, "We're wolves, damn it! Not some goddamn pussy cats! We do not hide!" Sigh, looks like another thing that I disappointed my father in. I was a Faunus, a wolf Faunus, to be specific, well, a half-Faunus since my mother was a human.

Arriving at the training field already clad in my gears, I looked towards my mother. Like me, she also wore her full gears. Her blood-red gauntlets-clad hands were already resting on her odachi. With her legs put slightly apart, it's clear that she's already in her battle stance. Gulping, I knew right then and there that whatever made Mom like this was probably quite serious in nature.

Readying my weapons and slipping into my own battle stance, I released a breath to steady myself. And then I said, "I am ready."

* * *

12 years, alright, maybe not that long, I had sparred with Mom, yet I never won even once. I knew Mom would give nothing except her best, but still. Even after all of the life and death battles that I had experienced so far in my 17 years of life, the fact that I still couldn't defeat my mother sucked.

"*sigh* As much as I hate to admit it, Qrow is right. You'll need more than this," Mom sighed as she shook her head to throw off the sweat that had gathered in her wild raven-colored hair from our sparring. I also had the same hair color as my mother, except that she had red highlights on her raven hair while my black hair turned into dark royal blue color near the tips.

Realizing that Mom had just spoken the name of my estranged uncle, I quickly sat up from my lying position.

"Wait, Uncle Qrow?! Since when you managed to get in contact with him?!" I asked surprised.

"You should know that I still have my sources of information on the outside even though we're in the middle of nowhere, Speir. Keeping an eye on my stupid brother is probably the easiest thing I can do with them. I thought I have taught you better," Mom said with displeased face as she folded her arms.

Damn, she's pissed. Better rectify it now.

"S-sorry, I just, never expected it," I reasoned.

"I taught you to always expect the unexpected."

"*gulp* R-right..."

"*sigh* Just go back to home and clean yourself, Speir. We have a guest coming soon," Mom just waved her hand.

"Alright," I immediately got up and went to our house.

You might think that my mother was too strict to me, but that had always been the case since I'm little. Mom was the strict parent, Dad was the fun one. But with what befell Dad, I guessed I should understand Mom more. Even with her strict and hard exterior, I knew she still love both of us dearly.

After cleaning myself, I went down to the living room. Just like Mom said, we had a guest. Sitting in front of Mom at the dining table, I could see Mom's displeased expression, a real one compared to what she gave me, and how her hands clenched hard. I didn't know the man, but it's clear Mom didn't like his presence here one bit, evident from the way the two of them staring at each other, or glaring in Mom's case.

The man seemed to be middle-aged with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He had a light complexion, like Mom and I, and sharp facial features. Interestingly, the man had black eyebrows, suggesting that he might have black hair when he was younger.

He wore shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His clothes consisted of unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wore black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. There's also a cane leaning on the table, his, I presumed.

"Ah, it seems this is the young Speir. You truly looked like your father when he was your age if he has black hair. It's nice to see you also in good health, Raven. It seemed time doesn't manage to reduce your beauty," the man said while sipping what seemed to be hot coffee. Wait, where did he get that? I swore he didn't have that a moment ago.

It's true, even after the years, Mom still stayed beautiful. There're already age lines under her glaring red eyes on her pale face, but she still stayed the same from when I was but a kid.

"Stop with the pleasantries, Ozpin. Just get to the point. Why are you here? No, how you even managed to find this location? From what I heard from Qrow, it's not from him," Mom demanded with a biting tone.

"You know I also have my own source of information, Mrs. Branwen-" the man, Ozpin, said.

"It's Ulster, Ozpin. Mrs. Ulster," Mom cut in. Even though she didn't look like it, Mom's terrifyingly proud of her marriage with my father. If it were the usual occurrence, Mom would punch the person first before she corrected it.

"My mistake, Mrs. Ulster, but you know what I meant. Even if Qrow and you don't get along, Qrow will never sell his family out. No matter the circumstances," Ozpin said as he sipped his drink again.

"And...? Your purpose here...?" Mom raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I suppose we should get to it. Speir, I want you to join the Beacon Academy," Ozpin declared. From the way Mom's hand clenched harder, I guessed this was what she was the most displeased with. You might not expect it, but my mother was actually quite overprotective in her own way.

"Beacon Academy? Wait, are you saying that you're that Ozpin?! The headmaster of Beacon?!" I exclaimed, surprised.

"Yes, I'm that Ozpin. It seems you have heard about me, Speir," Ozpin sipped his drink again.

"*scoff* I may be not as meticulous and disciplined as my mother. But you should know I'm still my mother, Raven Ulster's son, Mr. Ozpin," I said with a tone not unlike my mother. At that statement Mom gave me a look of approval.

"Yes, I guess it's true. You're truly the perfect combination of your father and your mother, Speir. I should know, I taught them both, no matter how brief it's with your father," Ozpin said.

"... And what will give me in exchange, Mr. Ozpin? You should know that I won't accept this offer without a good reason from you," I replied, dropping all honorifics and pleasantries with the man. I could now guess why Mom was so displeased with the man. He just, rubbed me the wrong way.

"... I will give you the information on the whereabouts of your father, Aimsir Ulster," Ozpin calmly dropped the bomb on us.

"W-what...?" I stuttered. Meanwhile, my mother hit the table with her palms, almost breaking the wooden structure in the process. Ozpin, on the other side, managed to save his drink before it's thrown off the table.

"Ozpin...," Mom growled with a threatening tone.

"Believe me, Raven, I was also surprised when I received the information. I even checked it at least six times and yet it still stood, the information is valid. Here, if you don't believe me," Ozpin said with firm expression as he handed a photo to my mother.

I could clearly see the face of the man in the photo, and I could say for sure that he's Dad. His dark blue hair was longer and messier, and his face also far more rugged than usual. His ponytail, the one that I also had, was none to be found. His hair was instead let loose down to his waist. His sky blue eyes, the same one as mine, shone with an unbending resolve behind them. There's also another person beside my father. A man, from his tall stature. But since he wore a cloak, we couldn't see who it was.

"Aimsir...," Mom whispered as she held the photo.

"And then why has he not come back yet? Surely if he's still alive he would find us in an instant," I said.

"Yes, that might be true, if he didn't have anyone chasing him. I'm sure you know that your father is being hunted by the White Fang. Returning to you is not an option," Ozpin reasoned. Hearing the name White Fang, Mom and I couldn't help but remembering what happened to our family 12 years ago, and the repercussions it caused for the next 9 years because of it. Even now, we couldn't manage to erase the problem completely, without exterminating the White Fang.

"Aimsir, you stupid hound..."

"... I agree that's a good incentive, Mr. Ozpin, but that's not enough. If you can get a scent on my father, we can also do the same," I replied.

"Yes, but by coming with me to Beacon, I'll make sure to also share my findings with the both of you. Like what they said, two heads are better than one. Oh, and if you need to know, Mr. Ulster, your best friend is also coming to Beacon," Ozpin then back to his usual expression, sipping his coffee. How the hell he hadn't finished it, anyway?!

Surprised that 'he' was coming to Beacon, I replied, "Really... The White Knight actually managed to get into Beacon? That's a pleasant surprise."

"So... How is it?" Ozpin asked, finally finishing his coffee.

Looking towards Mom, she said, "It's up to you. I don't like the place, but I have to agree that you can learn some useful thing there. All chicks, or pups, in this case, have to leave their nest in the end, after all."

"Mom... *sigh* Alright, I'll accept your offer, Mr. Ozpin. But... I have my own conditions. Is it alright with you?" I asked after contemplating it for a while, changing my tone to be a bit more respectful. After all, if this worked, he's going to be my teacher. So better not angering him too much.

"As long as I deem it acceptable."

"First, I want my team to only be consisted of Faunus. I know that not all humans are racist, but better be safe than sorry. Sorry if that offends you," I said.

"Already work on it. Do not worry."

"Eh, really? Uh, okay. Um, second... I want to have full access the kitchen there before 6 A.M. In the case I want to cook very early breakfast," I said.

"... I see... I guess I can accept it. But you will have to clean it after you're done, alright, Mr. Ulster?" Ozpin asked. I just nodded to answer.

"And last, well. If it's alright, can I just skip the initiation test? You know, the one where the students are thrown down to the forest," I said.

"I presume Raven is the one who told you about this," Ozpin said, as I nodded. "But of course you should know the purpose of the initiation test, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know. Teamwork and building trust. It's just... getting thrown off to a forest brings back bad memories, you know...," I said as I rubbed my hands, reminiscing the time when I basically had to survive in a forest alone for two years.

"Hm... Now that's difficult. How about this, after the initiation, I'll prepare a series of duels, and maybe a team battle, under a specified time duration as a special kind of test for you. Of course, I might extend the duration if I deem you not meeting my expectation. And I'll tell you now, my expectation of you is quite... high," Ozpin elaborated.

Thinking about it for a while, I weighted the pros and cons of what Ozpin had offered me. To be honest, it seemed fair enough seeing I might be asking too much of the man.

"Alright, sure. I'll accept your condition. Thank you very much for accommodating my weird requests, Mr. Ozpin," I said.

"Well, with that out of the way, I guess we're done here. Welcome to Beacon Academy, Speir Ulster," Ozpin said to me as we shook hands.

* * *

 _That's the prologue, and yes the OC's mother is Raven. Now before you start throwing those javelins on me, in this fic, Yang is not Raven's daughter, but Summer's, meaning she and Ruby are full sisters. But like I said, the canon's divergence happened years before canon, one of them being Ozpin inviting Speir's father, Aimsir, another OC, as a student in Beacon. Other canon divergences will be told in the following chapters, so please bear with me._

 _Another thing would be something I want to address now, which is how Speir treats Ozpin. You might think Speir is very... rude towards Ozpin, but Ozpin just rubs Speir the really wrong way. Speir is a wolf, he doesn't really like plotting and intrigues and other behind the scenes work. He can stay silent and sneak better than most, but that doesn't mean he likes outright deceiving, withholding information, and using other people like pawns, like a snake, and yes, this's a hint on plot progression._

 _If any of you wonders how Speir looks like, he is based on Proto-Lancer from Fate series, except with the aforementioned colors. And I know characters in RWBY are based on either historical figures, mythical, or even from fairy tales, so I will say now that no, Speir isn't based on Cu Chulainn, that's Aimsir. But I guess with that info, many of you can guess who Raven is based on in this fic, and she's not Scathach.  
_

 _Anyway, that's all I have to say. If any of you have questions, feel free to PM me or leave a review._

 _May We Meet Again._


	2. Chapter I

_So... Here's the official 1st chapter of The Beast Beneath The Falling Leaves. To be honest, I actually having mixed feelings regarding this work of mine, since RWBY is just so... different than what I usually work on. But here I am, trying my best in writing this AU. For those that have followed, favorited, and reviewed this really untested work, thank you very much._ _Anyway, t_ _hat's all I have to say now. Happy Reading._

 _P.S._ _I own nothing except the plot and OCs._

* * *

 **The Guardians**

 **A group made of 12 Faunus Clans of different animals. The group was created a long time ago, before the founding of the Kingdoms. during the times where Grimm was an absolute threat that everyone could face anytime and anywhere. The group at first was made for the sole purpose of protecting the Faunus from the Grimm, but as time went on, the duty changed into also protecting the Faunus from the subversive elements within itself, and for places where the humans and Faunus could live together, the protection was also extended towards the humans. It was simpler time back then, but following the Great War and then Faunus Revolution, the group started to hide themselves so that they could work unhindered from behind the scenes. And then everything changed when the Ulster Clan was destroyed, or so it seemed to the Faunus populace.**

* * *

Chapter I

SQAR (Squall)

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark," Ozpin said as the screen of the auditorium showed each of the boys' profiles. The ones mentioned were lined up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin continued, "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal), led by... Cardin Winchester!"

Adam just sneered as he saw the first team made. It's not about their capability as a team, oh, he's sure that they're quite capable, though how much was the question. It's about their characteristics. All of them were lowly humans that always looked down and discriminated his people. Truly the kind of people that the White Fang seeked to erase from this world. In fact, if not because of his ex-partner, Adam wouldn't even be willing to set foot on this accursed place.

'A place for future Hunters to learn, free to all kind of people. A hipocrisy of the highest level if I may say so myself,' Adam scoffed in his mind.

It's quite easy to trace his ex-partner, with how capable the current White Fang was and their new 'partners'. It's the method to enter the Beacon Academy without his real identity being discovered that was hard to be done, and yet it still happened. Adam was sure the silver-haired headmaster knew something, but if he didn't do anything, so would Adam. Somehow, he even managed to not get a partner during the initiation test. Everyone that he met during the test was always partners, and so he never managed to get one of his own. Eventually he met two other Faunus, a black eagle and a Nile crocodile Faunus, who were partner to each other. Their name were Reimei and Qahil, respectively.

Reimei had messy short black hair and storm cloud-colored eyes. He wore similar clothing in style to one Lie Ren that Adam had a chance to glimpse at during the initiation, hinting a same place of origin. The differences were his clothing were black and purple in color with hints of grey, and outfitted with much more armors. His clothing also had slits on the back to let his black wings free. His hands were covered in grey fingerless gloves.

Qahil, meanwhile, wore clothes that were more colorful in nature. He wore white long-sleeved loose shirt under his sand-colored robes. He also wore desert camouflage harem pants and sandals. He also wore a scarf that was used to cover his nose and mouth. His scarf also seemed to be a part of the strange shaped hat he wore. What was its name, turban? The turban usually hid his hair and shadowed his orange colored eyes, but he didn't wear it at the moment, letting spiky shoulder-length blonde hair free. A hole in his pants let his scaled tail out. All in all his clothes were resembling those that were worn by desert people, making Adam thought that maybe he came from either Vacuo or Menagerie.

Same as him, they also didn't tell their last names. Maybe because the same reason as him or not, he didn't know. There's not many who knew about the meaning of his name among the humans, but better be safe in case there're eavesdroppers. He didn't know whether they were also part of the White Fang or not. But if not, well, White Fang could always use more Faunus, and with continued observation, they might as well became White Fang's new ace operatives.

"Adam Taurus. Qahil at-Tannin. Fuma Reimei," Ozpin said the names of him and his new comrades, snapping Adam out of his musing.

Lining up in front of the audience, none of the audience clapped for them.

'Of course. We're just Faunus. Lowly animals in front of their eyes. Why should they clap for us?' Adam scoffed in his mind.

'But still, to think that all of us three were part of the 12 Faunus' Noble Clans, who would have guessed?' Adam thought as he observed his comrades. If they're surprised by the last names of the others, none of them showed it. Seeing the two members of their team though, Adam thought that there was something strange going on.

'Wait, there're only three of us. Where's the-,' Adam thought before Qahil interrupted his thought.

"Uh, hey, um, Mr. Ozpin, excuse me? There're only three of us here. Where's the fourth member?" Qahil asked the same question in everyone's minds.

"Don't worry, Mr. Tannin, I'm sure he will be here soon. Ah, in fact, I think he has just arrived," Ozpin said as the door to the auditorium opened.

* * *

'Damn that Ozpin. Only giving me the location without telling how isolated the place is. Letting me walk all the way here without even lending a bullhead. I'm sure as hell this's part of his so called test. Damn, that man is petty,' I sullenly thought as I trudged the way to the door of the auditorium.

To be honest, I expected there would be guards or security that would prevent me from entering the academy. That would either mean Ozpin had told them about me, or they were never here in the first place.

'Either way, here I am,' I thought as I swung the doors open.

As soon as the doors opened, I could see many heads that turned to look at me, including Ozpin and the three Faunus that was standing in front of the audiences.

'Ugh, this is awkward, but those three must be my team. That would mean I'm right on time, thank Oum.'

"Ah, Mr. Ulster. It seems you have arrived right on time," Ozpin said to me. Hearing the name Ulster, the other three Faunus at the front gave surprised expressions. It seemed they recognized my last name.

"... Mr. Ozpin, you're a pretty vengeful person, aren't you?" I replied.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Ulster. But please, line up with the rest of your team," Ozpin said ignorantly.

My tail swished unconsciously as I walked uncomfortably all the way to the front and lined up with my team. As soon as I lined up, Ozpin continued his speech.

"Speir Ulster. Adam Taurus. Qahil at-Tannin. Fuma Reimei. The last three of you retrieved the black knight pieces. From this forward, you will work together as Team SQAR (Squall), led by... Speir Ulster!"

* * *

As soon as the last member of his team arrived, Adam looked over him. He had spiky long black hair whose color was fading to dark royal blue color and was also tied into a ponytail. Part of his bangs also covered the left side of his face. His eyes were sky blue in color, hinting that he right now wasn't actively using his semblance. His clothes consisted of a long-sleeved tight black turtleneck, dark blue colored hoodie, silver metal vambraces on both of his hands and silver metal pauldron on his left shoulder, both with red highlights. The pauldron had black feathers as ornaments on it while the vambraces had black fur ornaments. He also wore grey trousers tucked into his black boots.

To be honest, Adam had mixed opinions regarding his new partner and leader of his team. As a Faunus, and part of the Faunus' Noble Clans at that, he was relieved to know that the Ulster clan still existed. But as one of the commanders of the White Fang, he couldn't help but feel some reservations regarding the wolf Faunus. After all, up to 3 years ago, he was the one who had massacred many of his comrades.

* * *

'Once again, damn you, Ozpin!'

That was the only thought that was constantly in my mind. Even as people dispersed into their own rooms, I kept cursing in my mind. I had temporarily put my new scroll in my sack so as to not carrying it around until I organized my things.

To be honest, I thought that my new comrades and team were much better than I expected. A black eagle, a Nile crocodile, and a bull Faunus, and all of them part of the clans. I was quite surprised at the declaration earlier, but I just chalked it up to Ozpin's machination. If the others were as surprised as I was, none of them showed it.

Looking in front of me, I observed my teammates. Qahil was currently trying to make the wall that was Adam to laugh. From what I've seen so far, Qahil seemed to be a really easy-going and cheery person, meaning that he likely would be the mood-setter of the team. His partner, on the other side, seemed to be the silent type of guy. But Qahil said that as long as you could bring him his favorite food, offered him some Lien, knew which buttons to push, or gave him some blackmail materials, he would crack up just like an egg. Overall, he seemed to be the resourceful one of the group.

My partner, on the other hand, was the real silent and stoic type. He hadn't said anything until now, only occasionally glancing at me, probably observing and gauging me. Adam was a tall man, taller than me even. He seemed to be around 190 cm to my 185 cm, easily being the tallest in the team. Qahil and Reimei meanwhile were around 180 and 170 cm tall. Adam had red and brown hair that spikes backwards in a windswept way. While most of his hair is red, I could see that a portion of it in the back and several streaks are brown. His eyes were also a bright shade of eerie yellow. His Faunus heritage was evident from the two horns that could be seen on either side of his head.

His clothes consisted of a long-sleeved black trench coat with red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat was red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom. His trench coat was half-buttoned for whatever reason, exposing a red shirt with a black line running parallel to his collar under it.

He also wore long black pants, black shoes, black gloves with red emblems on their forehand, and a red belt. All in all, his choices in color seemed to be generally consisting of black and red, not unlike my mother.

Arriving at the room, we quickly organised the things that we brought with us. It seemed all of us only brought little things with us. Either because of practicality, or a Faunus thing, I didn't know.

"So, you're the last Ulster, then?" Qahil asked out of nowhere.

"... If you left my mother out, I guess so," I answered half-honestly. Even with the photo of my father given by Ozpin, I still didn't know whether my father truly was still alive or not. So better be safe than sorry, wall had eyes and ears and all of that paranoid things my mother liked to say.

"You know, I'm really glad that your clan is still alive. Ulster clan is probably one of the strongest one of the twelve. You should see the reactions of all of the Faunus in Menagerie when the news arrived twelve years ago! Utter panic! Everyone thought that it must be the humans that have done it but there's no proof. You should see for yourself how many young Faunus that joined the White Fang that year. I also entertained the idea not long ago, but I gave up after seeing how violent they are now. But I guess it's a given with how one of the twelve was exterminated, huh. The point is, glad to see you alive and part of the team. Can you believe it?! A team of Faunus, and all of them come from the twelve clans at that! If you're telling me that there's someone pulling the string, I might believe it," Qahil said with a laugh.

"Yeah. Maybe now we Faunus might have a real chance at finally having the same rights at humans without resorting to violence with how the twelve guardians are complete once again," Reimei added with a smile.

"Really? Thank you then, Qahil, Reimei," I replied. To be honest, I was quite sure that there was someone who was pulling the string, his name started with O. I realised something strange about Qahil's statement though.

"Wait, Qahil. Are you telling me that no one knows about the culprit who came and attacked my family?" I asked Qahil. At the question, even the silent Adam seemed interested.

"Yeah. Really outrageous if you ask me. One of the twelve was attacked and none of the authorities acted? Pretty damn insulting. I know that we're Faunus and your family in particular was quite secluded, but if they thought that was enough to be half-assing the investigation then screw them!" Qahil shouted.

Wait, what, none of them made sense. I saw for myself our assailants were wearing their signature masks and that Dad and Mom managed to kill some of them. If they managed to clean up the corpses then that's fine, but this's the White Fang we're talking about, they liked to show off what they had done, except...

"Is it on purpose...?" I muttered.

"Huh, Speir, are you saying something?" Qahil said.

"Speir, do you... know who attacked your family?" Reimei asked, curiosity gleaming in his black eyes.

"Yeah, I do," I answered.

"Who is it?" Adam asked.

"Isn't it obvious? It's the White Fang."

* * *

 _So... Do you think this chapter good enough for you guys? The reason I bring Adam into Speir's team is because I don't want all of the team members as OCs, and I think Adam is a nice addition for the team. Besides, Adam is a higher-up in the White Fang, and Speir clearly has bones to pick with the so called Faunus' rights organization. And also, Adam knows how strong Speir is so he can't just confront the latter directly like how canon Adam usually does. Like Speir, the other 2 OCs are also based on semi-historical figures. The clues are that Qahil is from Arab and Reimei is from Japan. And to those not having a clue, the 12 Clans of the Guardians are based on the Chinese Zodiacs. I'm pretty sure you guys can guess which is which._

 _Anyway, that's all I got to say in this Author Note._ _If any of you have questions, feel free to PM me or leave a review._

 _May We Meet Again._


	3. Chapter II

_So I updated this exactly 7 months ago... Oh well, better later than never, right? Once again f_ _or those that have followed, favorited, and reviewed this really untested work, thank you very much. I read all of you guys' suggestions and critiques in the reviews, and so I tried to improve my writing style. I just hoped that it's now better than before._ _Anyway, t_ _hat's all I have to say now. Happy Reading._

 _P.S._ _I own nothing except the plot and OCs._

* * *

 **The Great Divide**

 **It was common knowledge that after the Faunus Revolution, the Guardians slowly faded to the background. While the publicly accepted and known reason was so that they could do their work better from behind the scene, the truth wasn't that simple. Almost half of the Guardians proposed that they joined the new organization White Fang to fight back against the humans' discrimination against Faunus, while the rest took a moderate stance that they should let the Faunus and humans to sort out this problem themselves and only step in if things got out of hand. The situation quickly deteriorated and civil war amongst the Guardians seemed to be unavoidable. Fortunately, the situation managed to be resolved peacefully in the end without any blooshed, but with the Tiger, Bull, Rabbit, Snake, and Goat ending up leaving and joining the White Fang.**

* * *

Chapter II

A Get Together

If someone asked my opinion, and the situation wasn't this serious, I would answer that my teammates' reactions to what I had just said were quite amusing. Qahil's mouth gaped so wide that a Creep might be able to enter it. Reimei's eyes seemed to be popping out of his sockets. And Adam looked like his father had just been killed by someone. He just stayed still, sitting on the bed, while looking at me yet not at the same time.

"Are you saying... it was the White Fang that... attacked your family...?" Adam let out that sentence in utter disbelief.

"Yeah. They ambushed my home, killed my father, and forced me and my mother to be on the run for almost 10 years. If I remember correctly, they said it was because my father chose to marry a human. How thoughtful," I answered in sarcastic tone.

"Why it took 10 years for them to stop pursuing you?" Reimei asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they're tired after pursuing me for so much time? They could use those manpower to help them in another field, you know. Seeing that all they've done usually ended up in failure," I said bitterly. I didn't really White Fang as a whole per se, but I knew there must be someone behind the attack. My father told me that majority of the White Fang's higher-ups sought equality with humans, therefore they must not be the one responsible for the attack. And once I found who it was, I would make them feel how it was to have a wolf eat your innards while you were still alive.

"And your mother is a human? Wow, your mother must be really amazing. Falling in love with a Faunus, taking care of a child alone for 12 years... If only all human is like your mother...," Qahil said wistfully.

"Yeah, I know. And I will be forever grateful for my mother because of it," I added.

It's true, for me, the most important persons in my life were my mother, my father, and 'her'. My father was quite obvious. He was the one teaching me all I knew about fighting, along with my mother. But since I also used spear like him, he gave me more advices than Mom. One other thing he taught me was about this world. About all of the people in this world, humans and Faunus alike, about all of their differences, about the light and darkness in our heart, about how everyone had choices. Mom also taught me something similar, but Mom's principles were usually a bit too strict and cruel. In fact, they were usually the main cause of the arguments between Dad and Mom. No, not fights, my parents never fought, ever. The conclusion was, my father taught me about all of his principles and his view on the world. Something that I was really grateful for when I met 'them', especially 'her'.

"The strong lives and the weak dies. Therefore the strong has the responsibility to protect the weak. But the moment the weak exploits their rights under the strong and the strong abuses their power, their lives are forfeit. That's what our job as the Guardians is. Unlike the Hunters who primarily just fight the Grimm to protect the society, we protect the society from itself, whether they're humans or Faunus." That was what Dad always used to say, a saying that I always held onto even until now. Mom said Dad sounded really obnoxious when saying that though.

My mother, well, she was more complicated. How she truly affected me and my life was not through her teachings and all of that, but simply from her presence. My father used to tell me, boast, in fact, about how he and my mother met and finally fell in love. Dad always likened it to fairytale stories. But instead of the knight or the prince defeated the witch and then saved the princess, there was no princess, only the knight and the witch. And after sparing the witch, the knight offered her a chance to repent, which she accepted. In the end of the story, the knight and the witch married and lived happily ever after. A story which Mom always denied fervently with embarrassed blush on her face. I knew, my mother, blushing? Even I still didn't believe that it actually happened until now, but that was just how awesome my father was. Oh, now I understood why Mom said Dad was obnoxious at times.

My father used to told me about Mom's insecurities when carrying me, about how she was unsure whether she would be a good mother and whatnot, not that she would admit it after I was born. My father also once told me how Mom used to want to just leave me and Dad after giving birth to me, not that Dad ever gave her a chance to do that. Mom was a fervent believer in that strong devoured the weak, so when she was confronted with baby me, which was, to be blunt, weak, I was pretty sure she was either didn't want to do anything with me or just didn't know what to do with me. Fortunately, Dad was there. I didn't know what would happen if Dad wasn't there to help Mom during my early years, not that Mom would admit that she needed my father's help.

But then the Wild Fang attacked, forcing my mother and 5-years-old me to run. Left with a small child that couldn't do anything, Mom was more than capable to just leave me and survive on her own, but she didn't. For 4 years while we were on the run, Mom kept taking care of me and trained me. Sure she was rough, but she never went past the line, always pushing me to break the limit but never too excessive. For 4 years she tried her best to become the parent that I needed, and after what she did to me 8 years ago, telling me to run away while she was holding off the White Fang alone, I realised how much I meant in her eyes. Now I knew that the old her, the one before she met my father, wouldn't make a decision like that. That her would just ditch me and run away on her own. She changed because of my father, and she once told me when I was still a kid, because of me too. That made me really grateful for both her and Dad.

And then there was 'her'. I met her around two years after I was separated from Mom. When I met her, I just grasped what my mother was like back in her younger days, before she met my father. She was selfish, harsh, always taking what she wanted without caring about others, and outright criminal if not bordering amoral. When we first met, she was constantly on my throat, with threats and stuff. Maybe it was because of my father's teaching, but I never really minded her attitude towards me. If she was going to do something too drastic, I'd stop her, but other than that, I'd let her did whatever she wanted. Back then it was just us 5, and so whatever she did no one would get her much anyway. She once asked me the reason, but I just answered that I believed that everyone had goodness inside of them in many forms. Yes, even the White Fang. She might seem to be too forceful, but in my opinion she was just very ambitious. She might do some underhanded things, but that was just because she believed that it was the fastest way to reach her objectives. And those weren't a bad trait, she just channeled them in what seemed to be a negative way. In fact, I thought she was much better than what my mother used to be. She still had a line which she would never cross, which was hurting children or unrelated people, though that was probably because they weren't really a threat against her. My mother, on the other hand, used to never care much whether it was children or adults that were on her way.

When I told her that I believed her to be a good person in her heart, she just spluttered and blushed, followed with screaming my head off, which I just waved off with a laugh. And then one day, I saved her life after what was a death and life situation. She asked me again why. I just answered that it was the right thing to do. She then just broke down crying while hugging me, all while I had no idea what was happening. She then started to tell me about her past, about her dreams, about what she had done and given up to fulfill those dreams. In the end she asked me whether it was worth it, I answered that, yes, it was worth it, it was her dreams, after all, only that she maybe could have done things differently. She then asked that if I was willing to help her, I answered yes, because she was my friend. She then replied that she didn't want to be just friends. One thing led to another and we ended up as a couple since then.

After we separated 3 years ago, we still stayed in contact with each other. When I told her that I was going to Beacon, she went off to rant about what I was thinking to return to public and many other subjects. I guess I understood why Dad used to say that Mom was really cute when she was angry. After threatening to burn me to crisps if I put my life in danger at least a dozen times, she then told me that she would be the one to contact first next time. It seemed she was on a mission right now. I didn't know if it was personal or from her superior. She told me that she would try to get away from her superior, but from the way she talked, this superior seemed to be someone really powerful, and really evil. I just hoped that she would be safe in this mission of hers.

* * *

White Fang was the one responsible for the death of Aimsir Ulster. That information was like a truck slamming into Adam's mind and belief. After that bombshell, all of them frantically asked Speir for the details, even Adam himself. Adam could sense that his partner didn't tell them all that he knew, but seeing how all of the information that he told them seemed to be genuine, Adam knew that Speir had his own reasons for withholding information.

From what he said, the timeline was something like this. 12 years ago, the Ulsters were attacked by the White Fang, resulting in the apparent death of Aimsir Ulster and forcing both Speir Ulster and his mother, Raven Ulster, to escape. For 4 years they were on the run from the rogue White Fang operatives, they were rogue, no question asked, until 8 years ago when the rogue operatives somehow managed to corner them. By sacrificing herself, Speir's mother managed to buy enough time for him to run. For 3 years he was on the run again, until 5 years ago when he managed to found out that his mother survived and was imprisoned by the rogue operatives. After 2 years of search, he managed to find the base where his mother was held, culminating in that massacre Adam saw 3 years ago. Adam had always wondered why no one told him who they were back then, now he knew why. Successful in saving his mother, the wolf Faunus then disappeared from both the place and public, only reappearing now because of 'certain' reasons. With how much information that they received, Adam and the others didn't even have the mind to ask what were those 'certain' reasons. Deciding to just think over the information in the morning, the team decided to just sleep on it, even Adam. Indeed, he had so many things to report to and inquire from Sienna that in case she didn't answer satisfyingly, then Adam decided he would find out the truth for himself. His father disappeared shortly after the Ulster massacre, and now Adam sure there was a connection between the two.

Waking up at around 4 in the morning and feeling fresh enough, Adam decided to think over the information he got from last night again. The massacre... Well it was quite clear what was the 'reason' for that now. Sure, the woman was a human, but she was still Speir's mother, wife to the head of Ulster Clan, and from how he talked about her, it seemed both of them were really close. That was why Adam could confidently said whoever ordered the hit, it wasn't the higher-ups. Ghira was way too soft to do something like that, especially since the woman seemed really decent. The next one was how he survived alone for at least 5 years. From how his mother managed to hold off so many White Fang special operatives, even rogue ones, on her own, it was proof of how capable the woman was. If she trained the wolf Faunus really well, Speir's ability to survive on his own was a possibility he could accept. But still, Adam had no choice but to respect the human woman. Falling in love with a Faunus, having a Faunus child, taking care of him alone for years and then risking her life to ensure that her child would survive, saying that Adam found a bit of newfound respect for the human race wouldn't be wrong. And that was why Adam needed to find out what really happened behind the scenes. For the first time, Adam held a really faint hope, that maybe, a really small maybe, that Ghira was right, that humans and Faunus could live in harmony.

'If only all humans were like his mother, maybe all of this won't have to happen,' Adam mused.

That thinking brought him back to his current situation. Alone in what could be said as enemy territory and surrounded by possible hostiles, without any possible help from his comrades from outside.

'Well, it could be worse. I can be surrounded by all humans team with my partner the most insufferable human of them all. I guess I can understand Blake's decision a bit more now.'

Adam's thoughts were stopped once he heard the door to outside opened.

'Wait, that is Ulster, right? What is he doing this early in the morning?' Adam asked in his mind, ignoring that he was just the same.

Once he was sure that the wolf Faunus wasn't in front of the door anymore, he got out of the bed, unknowingly at the same time as the other two from their team. Looking at each other, the eagle Faunus said first.

"Alright then. You two can follow our team leader, I'm going to take a shower first seeing how he seemed to also have taken a shower," Reimei said flatly before he got into the bathroom before Adam and Qahil could say something.

"... Oh well. Let's go, Adam," the crocodile Faunus said. Adam just grunted in confirmation.

Once they got outside and followed Speir, they didn't expect to smell something good from the place they assumed to be the cafeteria.

"Wait. Did our team leader wake up at 4 in the morning, just to cook?" Qahil asked in confusion.

"I'm not sure...," Adam said, as confused as his teammate.

Suddenly a door to one of the teams' room on the corridor opened. Turning their head in surprise, they only saw a blonde-haired boy ran from the room to the place of their team leader, shouting, "Oh hell yeah, breakfast!", along the way.

* * *

'Let's see... Meat, check. Bread, check. Flour, check. Chicken, check. Vegetables, check. Fruit, check. Dairy products, check. I have to say, Ozpin has quite the complete ingredients for making every kind of food here, there're also the right equipment. The only question left is what I should make,' I stood in front of Beacon's kitchen inside of the cafeteria.

It seemed Ozpin really fulfilled his promise, with how my Scroll managed to open the door to the kitchen. Though I didn't know if Ozpin's seemed-to-have grudge on me was worth it.

"Sandwich!" A shout could be heard from the corridor. I only hoped my best friend wouldn't wake up the other residences here.

"Ah, Mr. White Knight. How nice of you to come here. The usual, I expect?" I asked.

"Ow, c'mon, Speir, cut the crap already. Hey, let me help you, alright? Just like the old times," my best friend said, and without my answer, just got into the kitchen himself.

"Oh well. Just make sure you don't make too big of a mess, alright, Jaune?" I replied, chuckling as I cracked an egg.

"Yeah, yeah, Mom," Jaune scoffed.

As we both spent the moment in silence, my team came with humans who seemed to be Jaune's team.

"Speir, are you... cooking?" Qahil said, unsure.

"He is putting the butter in the pan, so yes, I think he is cooking," Reimei deadpanned.

"I'm just asking, Reimei."

"Just be seated everyone, the food won't go anywhere. I'll make sure the food is enough to everyone. Right, Speir?" Jaune said.

"Then you'll cook for your team, alright?" I replied.

"Tch, ass," Jaune muttered.

"Right back at you, Arc."

"Um, excuse me? Do you both know each other?" a red-haired girl with green eyes asked, her hair was tied into a waist-length ponytail. She seemed a bit taller than any other girl I had seen.

"Yep, you can say we're childhood friends," Jaune answered.

"If you can say me saving his butt constantly when we're both 10 years old as being childhood friends," I added.

"Hey, I've been saving your ass as well since then, alright?" Jaune countered.

"141 to 35, Jaune. You've only paid one-fourth of your debt," I replied.

"Ass."

"Like I've said, right back at you."

"Wait, wait, what? I don't follow...," the girl said in confusion.

"Saving asses... Ren, do you think-," an orange haired girl with turquoise eyes said to the black haired boy beside him. The girl had short hair while the boy had long hair tied into a ponytail that ended midway down his back. There was also a magenta colored streak on the left side of his hair that was the same shade of his eyes.

"No, Nora, it's definitely not like anything you're thinking about," the boy answered.

"Jaune, don't you think you're being terribly rude to your team here? You haven't even introduced us yet," I said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, sorry. Uh, let me introduce my team, I'm the leader, Jaune Arc. This is my partner, Pyrrha Nikos, my teammate, Lie Ren, and his partner, Nora Valkyrie, also my teammate. Collectively, we're Team JNPR (Juniper)," Jaune introduced.

"Nice to meet you," the redhead, Pyrrha, said.

"Let's break some legs in the future, alright!" the orange-haired girl, Nora, energetically said.

"Nora...," the only other boy besides Jaune, Ren, groaned.

I chuckled a bit seeing their shenanigans before introducing my own team, "My name is Speir Ulster, and as you know, I'm Jaune's childhood friend. This's my partner, Adam Taurus, and my teammates, Qahil Tannin and Fuma Reimei. We're Team SQAR (Squall) with me as the team leader."

Adam just grunted like I expected, Qahil grinned and said "Hi!", and Reimei just nodded to Ren, who nodded back. Now that I thought about it, they had similar style of clothing, so they probably came from the same area.

"Heh, just like old time, huh, buddy?" Jaune grinned widely.

"We're just 5 people back then Jaune, and we're inside a damned forest infested with Grimm instead of school," I replied.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Hm, I guess you're kinda right in a sense. Anyway, the food is ready, help me serve them, Jaune ."

* * *

Pyrrha didn't know what to feel about her team leader's childhood friend. Oh, it wasn't about him being a Faunus, she was okay with it. There was just something so blatantly suspicious regarding this Speir fellow, something that she could notice Ren agreeing with. Pyrrha had met countless people in her life, in part due to her fame and status, but she never saw someone as aloof as this Speir. No, not aloof. Maybe nonchalant might be more fitting? Like nothing could really affect his mood.

"Your cooking is still as good as usual, Speir," Jaune complimented between bites. The others also nodded or voiced their agreement.

Seeing her chance, Pyrrha spoke, "Did you always cook for Jaune back when you're together during those adventures?"

"If you can call being stranded in a forest infested with Grimm as adventures, then yes, I've always cooked for him back then. Really, Jaune can't cook to save his own life," Speir answered.

"Hey! I can cook!" Jaune said in indignation.

"Yeah, instant noodles, from Merc's ration packs. Face it, Jaune, you will probably die from either starvation or malnutrition without me," Speir replied.

"Well, I can ask your beloved girlfriend. She can cook as well," Jaune replied back.

"You sure about that statement? Giving her control over your life and death like that?" Speir raised an eyebrow.

Realizing his folly, Jaune sputtered, "Uh, well... On second thought..."

But while the others not noticing Jaune's blunder, Adam picked up on it.

"Girlfriend?" Adam asked, an inquisitive look on his usual stoic face.

Knowing that he was now trapped, Speir sent a dirty look towards his childhood friend, "Thanks... Jaune..."

"Sorry, bro...," Jaune chuckled nervously.

"Can you tell us the rest of the story, Speir? Well, it's fine if you don't tell us since this's personal, but it's up to you. Don't worry, we won't tell anyone about this. Faunus' honor," Qahil said while raising a hand.

Pyrrha, while also as curious as the crocodile Faunus, didn't know whether it was appropriate to voice her curiosity as well, seeing that it might be a very sensitive topic for the wolf Faunus. And unlike Jaune or Speir's team, she was neither his childhood friend or fellow Faunus that might understand his feeling. Fortunately, Speir finally seemed to fold to the request.

"It's... fine, I guess," Speir said after a while.

"Hm, how do I start this? Well, do you guys know about the 12 Noble Clans of Faunus?" Speir asked.

The Faunus in the group nodded, almost as if the subject was as obvious as the destroyed moon of Remnant, and Ren as well, but Pyrrha already expected that to an extent. What Pyrrha was surprised for, was that Jaune also nodded. Seeing both her and Nora's confused stares, Jauned helpfully clarified.

"The 12 Noble Clans, according to legends, are the Guardians of Remnant, though in present time they mostly just protect the Faunus settlement in Menagerie and other places. They are Bat, Bull, Tiger, Rabbit, Crocodile, Snake, Horse, Goat, Monkey, Eagle, Wolf, and Boar Faunus Clans," Jaune explained.

"Wow, Jaune, I didn't expect you to be so smart," Nora bluntly stated. Too blunt for Pyrrha liking though.

'Poor Jaune...'

"Ouch, Nora. But c'mon, my best friend is one of them, of course I know," Jaune said.

"Wait, Jaune, are you saying that-," Pyrrha said, only to be cut off by the one named Adam.

"Yes, Speir is from the Ulster Clan of the Wolves, I'm from the Taurus Clan of the Bulls, Qahil is from at-Tannin of the Crocs, and Reimei is from Fuma Clan of the Eagles," Adam explained.

"I'm surprised that you're quite forthcoming with this info, Adam," Reimei said. Pyrrha had to agree. Not to be rude, but Adam didn't seem to be the most friendly of person, especially against her team.

"Our leader and their leader are best friends, so we'll surely interact with JNPR quite often. I just think that giving this information now is better than later," Adam said with even tone.

"Anyway, what Adam said is true, all of us are part of the 12 Clans," Speir confirmed.

"So what's the difference between these Guardians and Hunters?" Pyrrha asked, her curiosity set aflame.

"Well, like the Hunters, we also protect the Faunus settlements from Grimm, but, we also have one other duty," Qahil awkwardly said.

"We're also responsible to eliminate anyone who will disturb the peace and order in our society. Basically, we're also sanctified killers," Reimei said bluntly.

"W-what?" Pyrrha said in disbelief.

"I have read about this before. Since Faunus never really has the structured hierarchy that we have with kings, nobilities and soldiers, the Guardians and their Clans, which are basically Faunus' nobilities, effectively functioned as the judge, jury, and executioner in their society. Of course, if the crime isn't that severe, they won't be eliminated, but it's not rare that dozens of people are executed on site because of heavy crimes as well," Ren elaborated.

"Basically, they're Faunus polices. Don't worry, it's not as morbid as what Ren said," Jaune tried to cheer the atmosphere.

"I-I see. But, then why is Speir with you if he's part of nobility?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm also a noble, you know...," Jaune weakly said.

"What?!" Pyrrha and Nora exclaimed in surprised.

"Jaune is the heir of the Arc Family here in Vale. Last I remember, the King has made the Arc Family into a Count family from Baron due to the heir's actions in defending the town the heir lives in when Grimm attacked it. I presume this was you, Jaune?" Ren asked.

"Ah, yeah, once again, congrats for that, Jaune," Speir also said.

"Aw, stop it, already, guys," Jaune said while rubbing his neck.

"Wait, wait, wait, enough of this getting off-track every single time! You should better tell me how you and Jaune were getting lovey-dovey alone in a forest before I break someone's legs!" Nora said in annoyance.

"Alright, alright, I will tell you guys," Speir tried to placate Nora. In the end, he told the group about his past, or at least some of it.

"Wait, so White Fang targeted your family just because your father married a human woman, that's it?" Pyrrha asked in disbelief. She already lost count on how many time she was surprised today. No one noticed that Adam flinched when he heard the question.

"Your mother sounds really awesome, breaking legs left and right like that," Nora said in awe.

"Oh, tell me about it. Seriously, when I met her, I realised why Speir's taste in woman is like that," Jaune complained.

"And I will tell her that you say that," Speir remarked. At that, Jaune blanched.

"Uh, Speir, isn't that illegal? Holding someone like that against their will?" Qahil asked.

"Well, they attacked us first. And besides, the more people in our group, the better, right? Without them, Jaune and I probably wouldn't fare as better as we were in that forest. And we ended up as a couple anyway, so everything was under the bridge now," Speir answered. Qahil could only let out a contemplative pout at that.

"But still, that was really fortunate of you, finding your mother with minimal supervision like that," Reimei said. Pyrrha couldn't help but agree. From the story, Speir's mother should be an important prisoner. To guard her with minimal guard like that was too suspicious.

"Don't really know then. Maybe I was lucky?" Speir shrugged.

"Hm...," Reimei frowned at the evasive answer.

"Hey, guys? Just going to tell you that the class is going to begin soon. Shouldn't we get ready?" Jaune interrupted.

"Huh, really? Alright, let's clean these first then. Not going to make Ozpin holds more grudge against me. That man is really petty," Speir said as he started to gather the dishes. The others helped as well.

* * *

"You know, Speir? You lied quite convincingly, but not convincing enough. The humans might not know it, but the slaughter that you did is quite infamous among the Faunus populace," Reimei spoke as the group walked towards their class.

"I know, but while Jaune might be alright with my shenanigans, I don't know if his team is ready for them. So I lied," Speir nonchalantly answered.

"I know that they kinda deserve it, but are you sure massacre was necessary, Speir? And moreover, to fellow Faunus?" Qahil asked, hands behind his head.

"Remember our duty, Qahil. We protect the people from outside and inside threats, and that means whether they're humans or Faunus, including the White Fang. And since they're the ones that attacked my family first, what we did was only self defense," Speir answered.

Even Adam had to agree with his team leader. The Ulster just minded their own business without bothering anyone, and especially not bothering the White Fang. To just attack them without provocation was very suspicious. Moreover the fact that back then, Ghira was still the leader of White Fang. There was no way in Oum's name he was going to let something like the Ulster Massacre happened under his watch.

"Still, why would you share your past with them? I can get it if you share it with us, as we all are in the know somewhat about the Ulster Massacre, and even your best friend, but why the other humans?" Reimei asked.

"Because now that I'm already in public once again, it's only time until the White Fang knows about my reappearance. Rather than passively waiting for them, better try to find out the truth as much as I can before they come. As I'm sure all of you can notice, even for White Fang what happened to my family was way too crude, too sudden. Almost as if someone was already targeting my father from the very beginning and my mother being a human was just a convenient reason," Speir answered, a frown on his face.

Ah, so Speir had the same idea as him. Indeed, all of this told him of some great hidden conspiracy. Adam affirmed his decision had to contact Sienna as soon as he could, for he had a feeling there might be a third party pulling the strings from the dark, even White Fang's.

* * *

 _You know, the hardest part of writing this chapter is the Pyrrha POV. Unlike Adam that is, well, quite simple, Pyrrha is complex that although she seems to be this perfect girl that is almost too good to be true, smart, strong, popular, responsible, etc, there're still flaws in her. I just hope I manage to capture her personality in this chapter. Please review, and i_ _f you have any questions, feel free to ask either via review or PM. I will try to answer them as best as I can if they don't contain spoilers, well to an extent._

 _May We Meet Again._


End file.
